


Day 2: Mindless

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Haunted House, Inktober, M/M, Zombies, royality, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: The one thing Roman is afraid of is zombies. Is his fear warranted?





	Day 2: Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day two of Inktober! Quick warning for blood and zombies, but nothing super graphic.

Roman shut the door behind him, eyes shut tight as he paused to catch his breath. It wasn’t too much farther before he would find Remus, he was sure of it. 

He opened his eyes and froze. He was looking down a long, thin hallway, walled in by flimsy-looking cell bars. In the rooms on either side of the hall there were nearly fifty zombies wandering around mindlessly, calm and quiet. Roman could see the exit at the far end, glowing red as if it were mocking him. 

Perhaps, if he walked very slowly, and very quietly, the undead creatures wouldn’t notice him? He took one step, and then another. Nothing happened, and Roman let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

His sigh wasn’t quiet enough. The vacant faces snapped towards him, and, as if they were one, all of the zombies crashed against the thin bars and began reaching for him through the gaps.

“It’s ok, Roman. They can’t get through the bars,” he told himself, walking forward a little faster. It took all of his willpower to keep from looking them in their vacant white eyes. 

Bloody hands pulled at his leather jacket as he passed, snarls and moans echoing through the rooms. 

Were those footsteps in the hall behind him? He was going to die. So was the end of Roman Knight, a horrible demise at the hands of mindless undead. 

He sped up, staring straight ahead at the tantalizing gleam of the exit. The footsteps behind him sped up as well, and Roman could hear the loud pounding of his own heart above the noises made by the zombies. 

The exit was so close. Roman was reaching out for it when a hand landed squarely on his shoulder, and the world turned dark.

~~

Patton wasn’t entirely sure what happened. Sure, he’d seen customers faint before, you can’t miss that sort of thing, working in a haunted house. In fact, a lot of them fainted in Patton’s room! Which meant that he got more drinks after the attraction closed. He’d never made anyone faint _outside_ the doll room, though. 

All he’d wanted to do was return the customer’s phone! The poor guy had been texting when he went through the doll room, and when Patton had jumped out to scare him, he’d dropped it in his rush to get out! 

It didn’t hurt that the customer was cute, and definitely helped that the front desk had radioed in that this customer was the last of the day. Pat had followed him into the last room, hoping to catch him at the exit and give him back his property. When he’d put a hand on the cutie’s shoulder to get his attention, though, the customer had shrieked and fainted!

One of the zombies swung open a partition in the cell and rushed over to where Patton was fussing over the young man. 

“I’d congratulate you, Patty, if it hadn’t been my job to scare this moron!” The zombie rolled the customer over and patted his face none too gently. “Wake up, loser.”

“Hey! Be nice! No hitting the customers!” Patton pulled his friend’s hands away. “I didn’t realize he was so scared of me, or I would have called out first.” The zombie laughed.

“It’s not dolls, Patty. He’s scared of zombies and not much else.”

“How do you know?” 

Remus picked up the man’s legs and began dragging him through the exit. “He’s my twin, don’t you see the family resemblance?”

Patton looked between Remus and the guy on the floor. “He’s cute, though.”

“Ouch, Pat.” Patton looked up to apologize, but Remus waved him away with a wink. “Nah, nah, I know I’m not your type. Let’s get this idiot to the fainting couch.”

~~

Roman groaned as he woke up. He was lying on something soft, with his head cushioned on something even softer. He opened his eyes slowly, only to see a vision bent over him.

“Are you ‘n angel?” He slurred, and the vision giggled. Roman was in heaven.

“No, silly, I’m a doll!” A warm hand carded through Roman’s hair, and he smiled stupidly up at the doll. 

The moment was broken when a heavy weight landed on his stomach. 

“You awake, brother dear?” Roman spluttered and rolled both him and his brother off of the couch. When he got up off the floor and dusted himself off after a short scuffle, his cheeks flushed red when he realized what he’d been laying on.

The pretty boy dressed as a living doll was sitting comfortably on the couch, a small indent in his skirts from where Roman’s head had been laying.

“I’m sorry I scared you back there. Can I make it up to you?” Remus started cackling from the floor as Roman flushed even redder.

“Fair prince, you truly have no reason to apologize. However, if you were interested-“ Roman paused and looked at the boy again. He did _look_ interested. “Perhaps a cup of coffee?”

“I’m definitely interested! Let me give you my number.”

Remus was still laughing on the floor, so Roman kicked him in the side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.  
Yes, I am well aware that I can't for the life of me write Remus consistently. Don't @ me.
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Check out my tumblr @we-are-fam-ily for more!


End file.
